tekumelfandomcom-20200214-history
Additional Feats
= Additional Feats = Feat: Formation Fighting This represents 2 or more people attacking in a formation from fighting shoulder to shoulder, back to back, or to sophisticated military tactics (shield wall, a square, etc.). When a character with this skill goes in formation with another person with or without this skill, it allows the character to go on the initiative of the character with the lowest initiative order. Also, the character can do one of the following as a bonus action: * Distract: giving the other person advantage on their next attack roll. * Defend: give +2 to AC and Dexterity saving throws until the start of the characters next round. Feat: Out-Maneuver In combat warriors are taught to find tactical advantage as they may. When a character hits with an attack, they can use a bonus action to do one of the following: * Reduce an opponent’s initiative by 4. The opponent’s initiative cannot be reduced below 1. * Reduce an opponent’s movement by 10 feet. * Disengage from combat. * Dash Feat: Teamwork The ability to work together with others as a team. This allows for both military and social event coverage and allows the following: * You can use the Help action as a bonus action. The ally must be within 5 feet of you. * You gain 3 Teamwork d10 dice. As a reaction, you can use a Teamwork dice to assist someone within 5 feet of you. On that turn, the dice can be added to a Ability, Skill, Initiative, Attack roll, or Saving throw. The dice must be used by the end of your next turn. You gain all your dice back after a long rest. Feat: Dedaratl You have learned the basics of the unarmed martial arts secrets taught only to dedicated worshipers of Thúmis and Keténgku. You may use your Intelligence modifier instead of your Strength modifier when making unarmed attacks. This includes any grappling-related attacks, and checks. Likewise, you may make an Intelligence check (instead of a Strength or Dexterity checks) if making an opposed Ability Check when you or an opponent is attempting to Escape from a grapple; you may use your Intelligence instead of your Strength when determining whether one side or the other in a grapple is “much stronger”. Feat: Hu'on Your dedication to Ksárul or Grugánu, and your long months of hard training, have been rewarded with some of the secrets of those Temples’ ancient kickboxing martial art. You may add your Wisdom bonus to damage you deal when making an unarmed attack, in addition to adding your Strength modifier as usual. This does not apply to grappling attacks, since your training is in kickboxing rather than general martial arts. Flurry of Kicks: If you make a full attack with unarmed strikes (including grappling), you may choose to make one additional attack, but you cannot move this round. Feat: Knowledge of the Ancients You have learned how to read bits and pieces of the Ancient language and can use the computers and systems of the Ancients. You gain the following skills: Computer Use; Vehicles: Aircar; Repair. Tools: Computers This skill cannot be used untrained By the time of the Ancient’s star empire, computers have reached sentience (the Ru’un is an example). Of course, after the cataclysm when survival was paramount, computer literacy dropped Drámatically. Probably by the time of the Empire of Llyán, computer use was an guarded secret of the few. Computers may be found in ancient ruins and in a few temples (as a closely guarded secret) and probably as well guarded state secrets. This will also allow the character to reprogram ancient robots such as the Ru’un. More than likely only priests of Thúmis and Ksárul will even know of the existence of computers, but training is possible as the character rises in circle. ''Vehicles: Aircar This skill cannot be used untrained The most common (though still exceedingly rare) ancient vehicles left are the aircars. As a rule of thumb DCs for piloting are 10 for low-speed turns and rolls, 15 for half-loops or long rolls, 20 for tight turns or loop and turn, 25 for bootlegger turns or hand banks, and 30 or more for high speed jumps or slides past an obstacle. Tools: Repair Ancient Device This skill cannot be used untrained The most likely object that needs to repaired are the eyes. Simple repairs have a base DC 15 to 20 and complex repairs of DC 25 or more. The character needs the proper tools or the DC is increased by +5. Tools are themselves rare and would probably be found in the possession of a priesthood or the Tinalíya. Category:Feats Category:Knowledge of the Ancients